


I'll Weather all of Your Storms

by ksj2008



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Levi and Erwin's last night together before White Night.白夜前利威尔和埃尔文的最后一次。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'll Weather all of Your Storms

+  
“我还是会想打断你的腿。”  
埃尔文解开扣子的左手停了一下，抬头看着站在床边的利威尔。男人垂着头，发梢给眼睛打上一层阴影，显得幽暗。  
“……利威尔，不要说破坏气氛的话，除非你想玩什么情趣。”  
利威尔沉默着脱掉兵团外套，动作娴熟地解开机动装置的皮带扔到一边。埃尔文对于男人不同于以往的行为有些诧异，弯下腰想捡起那些衣物放好，却被对方推倒在床上。  
“裤子。”利威尔陈述，带着点命令的口吻。  
埃尔文穿的是日常的衣服，没有系皮带，也很宽松，但即使这样，在只有一只手还被压在床上的情况下，脱衣服仍旧是个略显艰巨的任务。  
“快点。”利威尔催促着，他已经脱掉了衬衫，赤裸的上身暴露在灯光下。  
埃尔文却摊开了手，“不好脱，要不然你起来，要不然你帮我脱。”  
士兵长啧了一声，手拽上埃尔文身上已经解开的衬衫衣摆，粗鲁地拽下来，在左肩露出来后跪上床，低头舔舐那片皮肤。  
埃尔文的左手摸上利威尔的肩膀，那里有一道新的伤痕，缝合的痕迹近乎优秀，他记得利威尔提到过是莎夏做的缝合。  
“疼吗？”埃尔文忽然问。  
利威尔还埋在男人的脖颈处，一只手在拽埃尔文的裤子，他顿了一下，“这算是什么问题？”  
“嗯，我也不清楚。”埃尔文带着歉意地笑了声，在利威尔用牙齿惩罚性地刮过锁骨后轻哼一声，手掌沿着小却结实的臂膀滑向胸膛，抚摸着那结实的肌肉。  
无论看过多少次，埃尔文还是对利威尔的身体充满了赞叹。那么小的身躯所代表的却是人类最强的力量，他的皮肤下包裹的肌肉像是裹了天鹅绒的刀刃，让埃尔文爱不释手。埃尔文着迷地盯着利威尔的脖颈，胸膛，还有腹部，他忽然很想吻利威尔全身。  
他从来没这么做过，为什么就没想到过呢？  
“下一次。”利威尔捉住埃尔文的左手吻在他的手心。  
“嗯？”埃尔文没反应过来，眼睛看向利威尔。  
男人深色的眼瞳带着温水一样的情感，灌满了埃尔文的胸腔。“下一次，你想做什么都可以。”  
“……我说出来了？”埃尔文感到不好意思。  
“你的表情，”利威尔嗤笑一声，他的眉头舒展开，脸颊蹭着调查兵团团长的宽大的手掌。“在床上你的表情比床下诚实多了。”  
“好，”埃尔文笑着，手指蜷缩勾住利威尔的下巴，将他拉进一个唇齿交融的吻。“下一次。”  
衣服被随手丢在了地上，利威尔今晚有些急切，并不像往常一样把所有东西都整理整齐放到一边。埃尔文对此没有什么异议，他喜欢急切的利威尔，渴求他正如自己渴求对方，那种被需要的感觉会像羽绒一样温柔裹着他的身体他的心脏，于是他张开身体让利威尔掌控自己的一切。  
准备需要用的油脂已经在利威尔手中，他的手指裹上厚厚一层，探入埃尔文的臀瓣间，拇指揉着那一圈肌肉让团长放松，在得到男人的首肯和有些不耐的催促下伸进食指。  
埃尔文呼出一口气，让自己身体放松躺平在床上，他盯着天花板，在利威尔的手指进出两下开始弯曲时嘶了一声。  
“可以了。”埃尔文拍拍利威尔的上臂。  
利威尔再伸入一根手指。  
埃尔文的身体并不适合做下位，即使如此他却从来没提出过和利威尔换体位的事情，所以在准备工作上无论埃尔文怎么着急保证，利威尔都会循序渐进，一个指节一个指节地让埃尔文在他的手指上破碎瓦解，再被他一片又一片重组。  
埃尔文尽量让自己的双腿张大，利威尔放了一个枕头在他腰下帮助他放松。在伸进第三根手指后埃尔文的呼吸变得粗重，他难耐地扭动腰肢，让自己配合着利威尔进出的速度，用行动提醒利威尔他想要的是什么。  
“你是在用我的手指草你吗？”利威尔扬眉问，在男人投来蹙着眉头的一瞥后笑了，手指勾起，指节按在熟悉的位置上。  
“嗯——”埃尔文的身体轻微弹跳，他喘着气，“你是打算一整晚都用嘴吗？”男人的眼皮耷拉着看着利威尔，躲在睫毛后的碧蓝色的眼睛带着丝玩笑心和挑衅。  
利威尔俯下身在埃尔文腹部落下一吻。他空余的手握住埃尔文身前已经硬起来的阴茎，松松撸动着。  
“今天晚上听我的。”  
“我哪次没听你的？”  
“今天下午。”利威尔又伸进一根手指，埃尔文现在已经可以吞下他四根手指，准备的差不多了。  
“利威尔……”埃尔文用单臂撑起上身，不是很稳，残缺的右肢在空中无用地挥动了一下，利威尔眼角捕捉到，伸手握住，手指抚摸着裹在上面的绷带。“看着我。”  
利威尔没有听他的话，只是手指操着男人，想要逼出更多的呻吟，最好让埃尔文没法形成完整的句子。  
“利威尔，”埃尔文的呼吸急促，但是他还是忍着，念出男人的名字，“我没有右臂了，没法把你的脸掰过来。所以你得自己抬起头，看着我”  
利威尔闭上眼睛再睁开，他抬头，望进那片碧蓝色。  
“我在这里。”埃尔文微笑着，他的额头和鼻尖蒙着汗，脸颊的红晕一路染到他的耳垂。  
利威尔松开埃尔文的断肢，抽出手指，贴上去，轻轻吻在男人的嘴唇上，额头贴着额头，鼻尖触碰鼻尖。  
“抱歉。”他低声说。  
埃尔文缓缓躺下，带着利威尔，自由下来的左臂搂住男人的肩膀，就这样躺着，两双腿纠缠在一起。他的手指穿过利威尔的发丝，指甲以令人舒适的力度挠着头皮。  
利威尔受用地叹一口气。  
“还要继续吗？”埃尔文问。利威尔的阴茎很硬，戳在他的肚皮上有些难受。  
“废话。”  
这一次利威尔让埃尔文侧躺着，将他的左臂压在身下，只剩下右臂的断肢有些不知所措地矗在空气中。  
利威尔进入时埃尔文得咬住枕头才没让自己发出过于令人羞耻的声音。侧入的体位让利威尔能进的很深，而他自己也觉得刚才的前戏可能缓慢过头，在进入时没有给埃尔文任何可以喊停的机会。直到最后耻骨贴上埃尔文的大腿根，他才低下头，“还可以？”  
埃尔文喘着气，腹部肌肉因为呼吸收缩，利威尔在体内的触感鲜明得可怕。  
“嗯……”埃尔文哼出鼻音，想动身体却没办法。这是个很被动的姿态，他的右腿被架在士兵长的肩膀上，考验着韧带，而他的左腿被利威尔另一只手按压在床垫上，没法自由活动。他唯一完好的左臂得用来撑着上半身，而剩下的残肢没有任何用处。“你是故意挑这个姿势。”这是个陈述句。  
利威尔像是奖赏一般吻在埃尔文的膝盖侧面，开始挺进。  
“哈……嗯……”埃尔文的脸颊蹭着枕头，他的额发散成乱糟糟一团，黏在汗湿的脸颊上。断肢随着利威尔抽插的动作在空中挥舞，像是断了脖颈最后挣扎的天鹅。  
“利威尔……”埃尔文不喜欢在床上发出声音，但是他会一遍又一遍念着利威尔的名字，带着急促的吸气。在利威尔顶得特别深的时候最后的音拖成一声惊呼，接着又咬住嘴唇，左手手指徒劳地抓着身下的床单。  
“埃尔文，你要什么？”利威尔也并不是游刃有余，他在面对埃尔文的任何事情上都没法做到游刃有余。伤口的绷带稍微散开，露出一小片刚刚愈合的皮肤，嫩粉色，因为情动充血，像是熟透的果肉。利威尔鬼使神差地低下头，舔舐那片皮肤，埃尔文直接喊出声，身体不受控制地颤抖抽搐，裹紧体内的阴茎。  
“操——”利威尔没想到对方反应这么大，他得稍微拔出来缓一下。埃尔文却发出一声近乎是哀求的鼻音，努力睁开眼投来询问的眼光。利威尔咬咬牙，“你自找的。”  
利威尔的速度加快，也变得凶狠起来。埃尔文不再虐待自己的下唇，他张开嘴，让喘息与低吟滚落出嘴角，夹杂着一次又一次对利威尔的呼唤。  
“……摸……”  
“……想……摸……”  
埃尔文的声音太低太轻，利威尔听不清楚，他缓下速度，浅浅地抽插着，手摸上埃尔文的脸颊，让他看向自己。“你想要什么？”  
“我……想摸你……触碰你。”埃尔文的右臂挥着，仿佛另一端的手指在触碰利威尔的脸颊，男人的双眼蒙上了一层水雾，是令人心碎的水蓝色，宁静，温柔，让利威尔看得想哭。  
他帮助埃尔文让他平躺，男人的手臂立马攀上他的后背，抚摸着利威尔的肋骨，脊椎，脖颈，肩膀，耳垂，最后是脸颊。他捧着利威尔的脸，看进他的眼里，心里，看清了对方想要做的，和将会做的。  
他看清了利威尔阿克曼的一切。  
“利威尔……”  
没说出口的感情化为一声叹息，埃尔文最终只是说了一句，“射进来。”  
利威尔吻住男人的胸膛，皮肤肌肉肋骨下的心脏一下又一下坚定地跳动着，他闭上眼睛盖住所有的思绪，释放在埃尔文身体里。  
他感到男人落在自己头顶轻柔得像是羽毛的吻。  
“利威尔，我在这里。”

END.

+  
标题来自Hanging Valleys的Fortaleza。Weather the storm是渡过难关的意思。


End file.
